The Goren's First Annual Memorial Day Cookout
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Bobby wants to have another family gathering. What could go wrong with Bobby, the Trips and a Goren family holiday? Chapter 5 : A trip to the ER and finally ... the cookout!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No infringment intended!**

**Law and Order CI**

**Title: The Goren's First Annual Memorial Day Cookout**

**Rated T**

**Summary: B/A married with Triplets, John, Haley and Tracy Goren. The continuing saga.**

* * *

**Memorial Day**

Sergeant Robert Goren of The Criminal Investigation Division of the U.S Army was sitting at his desk lost in loss … loss of his fellow comrades. He scanned his archives, old photos of a time long ago. A sound shook him from his reverie … it was John … pint size John Goren, the runt of the Trips.

"Hey my little man, come up here on your dad's lap and look at some pictures with me."

Bobby picks up John, whom crawled into his dad's study to find him, and places him on his lap.

"Look at your old man. I was just a pup in this picture. See how young and handsome I was."

Both father and son turn toward the door when they hear a creek in the floor.

"You're still handsome … old, but handsome."

Bobby lets out a hardy laugh … John follows suit and begins to laugh a laugh that resembles his daddy's but a pint size version of it. This makes Alex laugh, which leads to Tracy and Haley's investigation of the commotion in their dad's study. They all begin to look at the pictures of his days in the Army … it saddens him.

"Honey … what's wrong?"

"A lot of these men are dead, Alex. Do you realize that Monday is Memorial Day? I've lost my Mother, my Brother and so many friends. Let's not even talk about my father … either one of them. Most people would say that my life was cursed from the start, but look at us, look at our beautiful healthy babies. I'm truly blessed. _He leans over and places a sweet kiss on his wife's lips_. Thank you for loving me, Alex."

_Alex has tears in her eyes_. "Thank you for loving us, Bobby."

He looks down and shakes his head as if to say … he's the lucky one in this deal and he knows it, but she counters.

"You know Robert Goren, if you would just look back in time, you should remember that I wasn't happy until you said those three little words to me."

"Want some skittles?"

"Yeah … those three."

They pick up the Trips and put them to bed. They enjoy some "alone" time and Bobby has an epiphany at the _wrong_ time.

"Oh God, Bobby … there … OOH … THERE … YES … right ………. OH! ….

"A Memorial Day COOKOUT!"

He stops making love to her and starts making a grocery list. Alex pulls her hair out in frustration.

"Ah … excuse me … ADD boy … wife, naked in your bed … hello. Hotdogs on the grill can wait … I would like to relish yours right now!"

Bobby looks down at his very erect _hotdog_ and makes love to his wife, _**but **_he is a multitasker … and a good one at that. He's able to please his wife while planning his menu for the Goren's First Annual Memorial Day Cookout.

* * *

TBC? Let me know if you're not sick of the Trip stories yet. This will be a short one for the week-end. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Goren's First Annual Memorial Day Cookout brings some surprises.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER TWO: Are Butter Beans in season?_

**Then There's Molly**

The morning brought forth laughter, coming from the Goren living room. Bobby had all three of his precious children in their bouncy chairs … bouncing. They were giggling, he was laughing and Alex was spying. She woke up to that wonderful sound and went down the steps to see how her husband was entertaining the Trips this time. He had them lined up … like an audience … and he was dancing … to the beat of his own drummer of course … and making goofy noises and faces at them. They were quite a captive audience and Alex was in the balcony … so to speak. He started to wiggle his butt and make "raspberries" on the babies' feet. That's when Alex blew her cover. She couldn't contain her laughter any further at the sight of her husband's butt wiggling in the air. He turned to face her.

"See something you like?"

"Actually … I see and hear four something's."

Bobby smiled then grabbed his wife and spun her around their "dance floor."

"I'm glad you're finally up. I have a cookout to plan."

"So my little ones … is it mommy's turn to entertain you?"

Bobby was on his way into the kitchen, but when he heard those words he came back and sat on the floor next to the Trips. He waved his hand at his wife and said … "Go ahead … entertain us mommy."

"I thought you had a cookout to plan?"

"Oh … I do, but if you're gonna entertain … my plans can wait. Go ahead … shake your groove thing, Alex … ah … mommy."

"Okay … ah … Robert Goren … I'm entertaining our children … _**not **_you."

"That's fine … not a problem. I've sufficiently worn them out … it's almost time for their morning nap … mine too." _He repeatedly raises his eyebrows at Alex._

And then the phone rings.

Very recently, Bobby found a half sister from Mark Ford Brady. He went out to meet her alone … without Alex and the Trips to make sure that she and her family were good people … he fell in love with his nine year old niece, Molly. She had sent pictures of his visit and a letter stating that she hoped to see him again soon. He invited them to New York … when it was convenient for them. Memorial Day week-end was convenient for them … they were coming to the cookout. Bobby was excited to see Molly again.

He hung the phone up and had a huge smile on his face.

"Your sister and her family are coming out to New York this week-end?"

"Yeah … I guess I have to add butter beans to my grocery list."

"What _are_ butter beans, Bobby?"

"Lima beans … Molly likes them."

He walked off into the kitchen to check his supplies and officially start his list. Alex yells from the living room.

"HEY! What about our morning nap?"

"Sorry … too busy. My families coming … I want to make a good impression."

"I was hoping that we could make a good impression on our mattress, Bobby."

"Maybe later … I think I have to go buy a new grill."

"If I buy you a new grill, will it make you **hot**?"

Bobby came flying out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God, Alex!" He looked … horrified, stricken, concerned … yet … _**happy**_?

"What … what's that look?"

"Alex … the last time you wouldn't let me keep my pants on … oh Christ … you were … pregnant!"

"Oh my God … I threw-up this morning. I swear Robert Goren if I am and if there are three more babies in here..."

**THUD!**

"Bobby? … Bobby? … Bobby _**honey **_? … Bobby? …"

* * *

**_I guess my tummy ache rolled over into this chapter! HE HE HE HE HE HE! Thanks for reading ... Judy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**To continue with the story ...**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER THREE: Is she or isn't she?_

**There's a story of a man name … Bobby (bet you thought I was gonna say Brady!)**

"We're having Triplets again, Doc? Are you sure, because the last time you only saw one then you saw the other two. Are you sure that isn't just one huge baby? I'm mean look at me … I'm not a shrinking violet!"

"Calm down Mr. Goren. The most important thing here is that, Alex is healthy and the babies are healthy."

"Calm down? Calm down? Healthy is great Doc, but winning the lotto would be great too … do you know how much it cost to put one kid through college, let alone six?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that every time you were jumping your wife's bones."

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

"Bobby, wake-up … please honey … you're scaring me. BOBBY!"

Bobby finally starts to move. He grabs for his head and felt a great pressure on his chest … it's Alex … she has both hands planted there and has the look of panic in her eyes. He reaches up and places the strands of hair behind her ears. She leans back in relief then slugs him.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Passing out like a little girl that just saw Shaun Cassidy."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Are you alright?"

"Yeah … are you?"

"I don't know … I guess I could take a home pregnancy test, but I think it's too early."

"Maybe we should take you to the Doctors."

"No way … we have a houseful of people coming including your new found family … we have work to do."

Alex couldn't help notice the smile that came across Bobby's face when she mentioned his new family and even though they came from Mark Ford Brady's world, he was happy to find them. They welcomed him with open arms and accepted him into their family not unlike the Eames clan did long ago. She got that warm and fuzzy feeling for her husband … his happiness was a long time coming … it was finally here and she planned on doing everything in her power to keep it that way.

"That's all well and good, Alex, but we maybe having Triplets again … we should go have an ultrasound done."

"Babe … did you hit your head when you passed out like a little girl?"

Bobby tilted his head and made a face at his wife. He picked himself off of the floor brushed himself off … never taking his eyes or smirk off Alex … and marched himself back into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, where's my cup."

He shakes his head. "Not until you pee on a stick."

"Screw that … I _need _my coffee!"

She heads over to the counter to pour herself a cup. He jumps up to try and wrestle it away from her. He has his arms wrapped around her from behind and they're struggling … they're laughing, but she's elbowing him at the same time because she really wants her coffee.

Liz walks in.

"Excuse me … I did knock." _She dangles her key_.

Bobby and Alex stop struggling and turn to see Alex's sister Liz standing in the doorway.

Simultaneously, "Hi."

"_Hello_ … what's going on? Why are you manhandling my sister, Goren?"

"I'm not … we were ahh …"

"Fighting over the last cup of coffee, Liz. We were just fooling around."

"Oh … okay, because I wouldn't want to have to hurt you, Bobby?"

Bobby decided to ignore the remark and let Alex have her coffee. No sense letting on about the possible pregnancy yet and he was in no mood for his sister-in-law.

"I'm going grocery shopping … can I count you and Nate in for the cookout?"

"Yeah, we'll be there, but Matt will be out of town so it's just the two of us."

He decided to let that go too. Their marriage was rocky, he knew it but it was best left handled sister to sister … he figured that's why Liz was there … she needed to bend Alex's ear. He made himself scarce.

"He had a funny look on his face … was I interrupting something other than the last cup of coffee?"

"No, no … we were discussing the cookout and who was coming."

"Who is coming?"

"His sister and her family … you know the ones that he went out to visit."

"Brady's family?"

"No … Bobby's family."

"Okay, but what do we really know about them, Sis."

"What I know is my husband is happy to have them in his life … that's enough."

"Her father was a serial rapist murderer."

"And my husband's?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"We've known Bobby for nearly nine years … he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You do know that he's a cop … right?"

Liz starts to laugh and shakes her head in the negative.

"You know … I do forget that. The way he is with the kids … so loving and gentle. I just can't imagine him being a big brute."

Now it's Alex's turn to laugh. "He isn't a big brute, Liz. He does his best to talk people down before he has to use force … he's good like that."

"He can't talk me down! _Alex rolls her eyes_. I know I can give him a hard time, but you know I love him and I think you're very lucky, Lex." _Liz's eyes start to water._

"Lizzy … did you want to talk about Matt?"

Liz begins to cry. Through her sobs, she says … "No … I just wanted to find out if you wanted me to make the potato salad for the cookout?"

With the thought of potato salad, Alex goes running for the bathroom. Here we go _**again**_?

* * *

**_I will not have her pee on a stick until ............................................ my Forth of July story! It could be the stomach flu! Thanks for reading, Judy_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bobby tries to prepare for the cookout by going to his old neighborhood market.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER FOUR: Old ladies and late arrivals._

**The Grocery Store or an Obstacle Course?**

Bobby went to the grocery store armed with his special Memorial Day grocery list. Even after all this time, he still frequented his old neighborhood's grocer … he was loyal to a fault. He ran into little old Mrs. Ramelli … she was four foot nothing and couldn't reach anything on any shelf at Julian's Market. She asked Bobby for his assistance. After he helped her with her shopping and carried her groceries home, he went back and tried to do his … that's when he ran into little old Mrs. Santini … same scenario. Third times a charm, so he thought … but … little old lady Mrs. Francini was there. He saw her first and tried to sneak out.

"Robert … Robert is that you?"

He turned around with a heavy sigh escaping his lungs … "Yes, Mrs. Francini … how are you on this fine Memorial Day week-end?"

"Oh Robert … my arthritis is flaring up on me, the Doctor said I need a hip replacement and my heart is not so good … but not so bad for an eighty two year old woman."

"Well I think you look wonderful."

"You always were a charmer Robert."

"Yes ma'am. Well, it was good to see you, but I have some errands to run …"

"Oh Robert!?"

_Damn … almost_.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Would you be a Dear and help me reach a few …"

* * *

Hours later …

"Bobby, where the hell have you been? I've been calling your cell phone?"

He takes his phone out of his pocket and notices a dead cell. He holds it up.

"Sorry … it's dead … is something wrong?"

"No, yes … I was worried. You were just going shopping, what took you so long? Your sister called, Molly wanted to say hello before they left for the airport … the kids missed you, I missed you."

Alex wraps her arms around him and begins to cry.

"Honey … I'm sorry. Every little old lady from the old neighborhood was at the market. They all wanted my assistance. If I wasn't reaching … I was lifting … if I was lifting … I was taking their groceries out to their car or walking them home. It was like a frigin obstacle course of old women … I was _**trying**_ to avoid them."

He's rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much … I thought you went and got yourself into some kind of trouble again."

He pulls away from her and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I think I did, Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"Throwing up … overly emotional. You need to take that home pregnancy test."

"We don't have one."

"I bought one … lets go use it."

"No … it's too early."

"I read them all … this one says that you don't even have to miss your period."

Bobby fishes through the bags of groceries and grabs the test. He hands it to her.

"I'll take the test after the cookout … when everybody leaves."

"Why wait?'

"I don't want to know."

"Why?"

"Because then we would have to keep it from my family and _yours_. I don't want that hanging over us … better we don't know. I _could_ be coming down with something you know."

"Why would we have to keep it from them?"

"The triplets aren't even a year old yet … and besides … we should wait until I'm at least three months along and Dr. Hunter gives me a clean bill of health."

"You think you are … don't you?"

"Maybe."

Bobby sits on the couch and tries to absorb what his wife just said. She sits by his side and rests her head on his shoulder. All of the sudden she jumps up.

"Oh my gosh! Your sister!"

"What?"

"The airport … you have to go meet them. _She glances up at the clock on the wall. _Three hours … you have to go meet them in three hours! I have to clean the house!"

"Alex, honey … please … sit. I'll clean the house … you take care of the babies. I can handle everything."

Alex starts crying again.

_Except another set of triplets._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next up: we meet Bobby's family and we have a cookout. Thanks for reading ... judy

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Memorial Day everyone!**

Memorial Day commemorates U.S. men and women who died while in the military service ... God Bless them!

* * *

_THE END: The Cookout _

**The Family Arrives **

Alex falls asleep on the couch while Bobby finishes cleaning the house. He wonders what it will be like with six children all under the age of two. He starts to get a migraine. He checks the time and realizes that he needs to leave to pick up his sister and her family at the airport … he has to wake up Alex.

"Al … baby … wake up, you have to watch the kids … honey … you need to wake up … I have to leave."

"Okay … I'm awake … go ahead." She falls back to sleep.

The only one close enough with the time he had left was Lewis. Fortunately, Lewis and his new girlfriend Rhonda were available to come baby-sit. Tracy was crazy about Lewis and Haley and John also found him to be quite amusing.

Bobby carried Alex up to their bedroom, sat beside her for a few minutes and prayed that she wasn't sick … that if she wasn't pregnant that this was just a little bug that hit her and it would run a quick course. He ran his hand through her hair and looked straight up.

_**I know we never talk … and I know you know that I really don't believe. I've seen too much bad in my life. But please … please keep Alex and my babies safe and healthy. Do what you want to me, but please … not my Alex and not my babies.**_

He wipes a tear away from his eye, leans over and kisses Alex. He leaves for the airport.

**LaGuardia Airport**

He spots Molly first or Molly spots him … at the baggage claim.

"Uncle Robert!" She comes running and leaps into his arms.

"Hey Molly … welcome to New York."

He picks her up and swings her around. She squeals with happiness.

"Hello Robert." He hears from behind him as he's swinging Molly.

"Hi Mia … where's Timothy and Hank?"

"They're getting our bags."

Mia hugs Bobby awkwardly … brother and sister are still finding their way with each other.

"What do you say Molly, should we go help your dad and brother?"

Mia touches his arm … "It's okay Robert … let them … we have a lot of catching up to do. I hope you and Alex don't mind our visit."

"No, of course not. Alex is a little under the weather, but she'll rise to the occasion I'm sure."

"Nothing serious, I hope."

"No … just a stomach bug. Come on lets go find Tim and Hank."

Bobby took them all out to Sal's for dinner. Molly was very impressed with the fact that Sal knew Bobby and almost everybody in his life.

"Hey Roberto … where's Alexandra? Are you keeping her locked up with little John, beautiful Miss Tracy and Princess Haley?"

"Yeah, Sal … she's handcuffed to the rocking chair."

"Ha … you're a very funny man, Roberto. Are you going to introduce me to your friends or what? Who is this beautiful little creature?"

"This is my niece, Molly … my sister Mia, her husband Tim and my nephew, Hank."

"Welcome, welcome … Roberto's family. I'll make sure you get the best seat in the house."

After a pleasant evening at Sal's, Bobby drops his sister and her family off at their hotel and heads home to Alex.

Lewis was not only a hit with the Trips … he had Alex and Rhonda on the couch in stitches, as well. It was a very welcome sight for Bobby. The entire time he was out with his new family, he was worrying about Alex. He should have known that he could count on Lewis to brighten up the Goren household … he has that effect.

They all turn to look as he came through the door … all nervous knowing that he had just spent another evening with this family he barely knew. Secretly, they thought he was becoming too emotionally invested in this relationship … Alex promised Lewis and Lewis promised Alex that they would keep an eye on the situation. They were both happy that they would get the opportunity to interrogate … _get to know _… them at the cookout.

"Hey … you're finally home."

"Yup … and I see Lewis has worked his magic. You look better."

Alex rises up on her toes and kisses him.

"I feel great. I think I just needed some sleep."

"So, Bobby G … how was the family?"

"They were good. I took them to Sal's. We talked … it's still awkward but Molly isn't shy at all and that helps to break the ice. They're all looking forward to the cookout."

"We'll all make them feel welcome."

"I appreciate that Lewis. Too bad Mike and Carolyn can't make it."

"Yeah, what's up with that? What happened down in D.C.?"

Alex drops her head and covers her eyes with her hands.

"Aw, come on Alex, tell them … it was your idea."

"Shut it, Bobby."

Bobby starts to chuckle … although, it's not really funny. He's really teasing Alex and she feels really bad.

"What … what was Alex's idea?"

"Mike wanted a novel way of proposing to Carolyn … so he asked Alex."

"Hey, hey … in my defense … he asked for you, but you were in the men's room."

"Sorry if I had to relieve myself. May I continue?"

"I'm not stopping you."

They glance at each other and Lewis and Rhonda smile at each other.

"So … anyway … Alex told Mike …"

"Suggested."

Heavy sigh … "made the suggestion, to put the ring in …"

"On top!"

"I told you to tell the story!"

"Fine … I tol… suggested to Mike to place the ring on top of her dessert … she didn't see it and choked on it. Mike gave her the Heimlich and fractured her ribs. End of story."

Lewis and Rhonda sat there with their mouths wide open. Bobby pointed at Lewis.

"Look at that Al … you made Lewis speechless … amazing."

Rhonda turns and looks at Lewis … up to this point, she had been as quiet as a church mouse … "Lewis, if you ever decide to ask me to marry you … please don't ask Alex for advice."

For some reason, John began laughing like he understood the whole conversation. This starts off a chain reaction of laughter. Alex went over and sat on Bobby's lap and whispered in his ear …

"I love to see your smile and when I hear your laugh I feel like we can really erase your past. Do you ever feel that way … I need to know."

He looks her in the eyes … "I have those memories, Alex but they don't hurt anymore … they _**can't**_ hurt me anymore. I'm not afraid of them. I used to think my life would always be, _he_ _whispers so very quietly,_ fucking miserable, but that part has been erased … because of you." He kisses her … very tenderly.

Rhonda smacks Lewis' arm … "You said they always fight!"

"I said they always fight … then, they always make up … I think that's our cue to leave."

"No, no, no, you promised to help me with the new grill."

"I already put it together, brother. We're leaving."

**The Cookout**

The Goren household was a flurry of activity from the sound of the bell … or The Goren Baby Alert Intercom System. The Trips were wide awake and full of pep. They were all starting to pull up at this point and John was walking pretty good with a few minor falls. Alex was feeling much better and running after the children while Bobby was starting the prep work for the cookout. He was making his famous Bobby burgers and barbeque sauce. As he was prepping all the veggies, John sauntered in … he grabbed his daddy's leg just as he was cutting and onion. What would a Goren holiday be without a trip to the ER? Bobby screamed, John wailed and Alex came running.

"Oh my God … that looks bad."

Bobby looks at his gushing finger.

"Yup, gonna need stitches. Most everything is done … just let the barbeque sauce simmer. Hopefully the ER isn't too busy. I'm sure they're expecting one of us … it is a holiday."

"How are you gonna get there?"

He has the first aide kit out and he's wrapping his finger.

"I'm going to drive."

"Yourself?"

"I'll be fine … call Lizzy and have her come early to help with the little stuff … okay."

"Okay … are you sure you can drive yourself?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He kisses her and he leaves for the ER and he was right … they were waiting for him.

Eight stitches later and he was back home to a huge First Annual Goren Memorial Day Cookout.

The first thing that he spotted was Molly and Nate running around in the yard having a blast with each other. Then he saw Lewis at the grill with his brother-in-laws from now, both sides and Alex her sisters Liz and Mary were laughing with his sister Mia … Rhonda, Lewis girlfriend was also there. The only one not having a good time was his nephew Hank … he was off by himself.

"Hey Hank."

"Hi Uncle Bobby."

"Nice to hear someone in your family call me Bobby."

"That's all I've been hearing around here … where's Bobby. They all think it's funny that you had to go to the hospital. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah … just a few stitches. No big deal. It is funny though. See, I get so caught up in doing stuff … I get a little _careless_, shall we say. It wouldn't be a Goren holiday if one of us didn't make a quick trip to the ER."

"They must see you coming."

"Oh yeah … they do. I swear they have my forms already filled out."

Hank starts to laugh.

"You have a big family."

"You're my family, Hank. Come on, lets get something to eat … I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself. Do you like butter beans?"

"No way."

"How about ribs … do you like ribs?"

"I love ribs."

"Good man … lets go eat some ribs."

Bobby puts his arm around Hank and they walk toward the crowd of people. They all stop and finally notice that Bobby's back. His sister sees Hank smiling for the first time since they got off the plane. Alex sees the Bobby that she knows and loves. The Trips see their daddy and squeal with delight. Molly sees her new Uncle and big brother walking side by side and grabs her camera, then runs and hugs them both.

As they walk, Bobby sees Jimmy, Angie and the girls … they stop and exchanges hugs. The Eames clan, also delighted to see Bobby, also crowd around him and welcome him home … making sure that the cut on his finger was nothing serious. Alex approaches and welcomes him with a kiss … so doesn't Lewis … or at least he tried … Bobby pushes him away and then pulls him back into a bear hug.

After all was said and done and another Goren holiday was successfully executed, Bobby holds up the pregnancy test kit to Alex.

"Okay … time to take the test. Everyone is gone … lets do this."

Alex reads the directions.

"You know … I really like your sister and her family … and you were right about Molly, she _**is **_precious. Did you see how great she and Nate got along?"

"I did."

"And she was wonderful with the Trips … she loves her little cousins."

"Yes … she does. Stop stalling, Eames."

"_Eames _… is it?"

"Go … go pee on the stick damn it!"

"Okay, okay … I'm going already … geesh."

Alex takes the kit and goes into their master bathroom. She sets the stick down on the sink and opens the door. Bobby enters and they both look down at the window that tells them the fate of their future.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**TBC on or around the Fourth of July! thanks for reading ... Judy**_


End file.
